Recusant-class Destroyer
The Recusant-class destroyer, also referred to as the Commerce Guild Destroyer or Separatist destroyer, was a warship that served in the Confederacy of Independent Systems Navy during the Clone Wars. Armament The Recusant-class destroyers were light warships with heavy weapons and carried a pair of forward mounted heavy turbo lasers, several turbolaser batteries, and few heavy canon batteries. There were also a few point defense laser canon batteries as well. Complement The Recusant-class light destroyer was controlled only by a small crew, and had little storage room, giving it a skeletal appearance. The crew usually consisted of droids only, who have a slower reaction time, thus increasing the chances of collision with other ships. For this reason, the Recusant-class is often commanded by a biological commander or a Tactical Droid. The Recusants only had two small hangars one starboard and one on the port side, which only carried a small complement of starfighters. In several places within the ship's superstructure, there were chambers which held deactivated droids. The Recusant could carry as many as 40,000 battle droids, which would be used for boarding missions. It could also carry 240 Droid Starfighters when entering into battle. The underside of the ship was outfitted with a docking clamp for a C-9979 landing craft, for whenever it would be necessary to land droid reinforcements. The Recusant superstructure was in total 2,544 meters long. The bridge was located up front on the ship, similar to the ''Providence''-class destroyer/carrier, and it contained several small levels within, like the ''Munificent''-class frigate. History Clone Wars The Recusant appeared early in the Clone Wars, used to protect the Separatist homeworlds. The ship was manufactured on several CIS planets, chiefly on worlds under the control of the Commerce Guild. The ship was originally a Mon Calamari design stolen by Separatist aligned Quarrens and mass produced by the Techno Union using materials from Commerce Guild planets. The Recusant-class warships became more common on front lines after the small skirmish above Saleucami, where one of the them acted as a flagship for General Grievous. Grievous also used them during the third assault on Kamino. .]]These ships had quite a reputation among the Republic naval officers, during that time. They were used in several space battles during the Clone Wars, and were especially effective against Venator-class Star Destroyers. During the last period of the Clone Wars, nearly a hundred of these battleships participated in the space battle above Coruscant. That was the largest assembly of them in Separatist naval history. The Recusant worked better when assisting another ship in shooting down an enemy. The Recusant also was great at hit-and-run missions. Later use After the Clone Wars, most Recusants were sent to Raxus Prime to be re-build into Imperial vessels, although some were used by smaller factions like the Corporate Sector Authority as escort vessels. When the Galactic Civil War broke out, the Alliance to Restore the Republic had at least one Recusant-class light destroyer at their side. After that, they were then no longer in use. Appearances *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *ARC Troopers *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' ― "Starfighter" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' ― "Attack Cruiser" *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' ― "Battle of Umbara" *Plan of Dissent *The Gathering *Bound for Rescue *Secret Weapons *Unfinished Business Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Separatist Units